majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Intersection
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 5 | Episode = 19 | Airdate = March 29, 2017 | Viewers = 2.44 million | Writer = Damani Johnson | Director = Rick Wallace | Guests = Leonard Roberts | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 5}} As the war between bikes and cars escalates in the streets of L.A., Acting Assistant Chief Fritz Howard deploys Major Crimes to solve a tragic hit-and-run. Lt. Provenza, frustrated by the never-ending contest to succeed Russell Taylor, contemplates retirement. The Victim * William Sax ** Birth name Malik Jacob Lewis. ** 24 years old, USC environmental law student. ** Hit by a vehicle and dragged 123 feet, causing massive trauma. ** Engaged to Indra Kane. ** Extremely well liked ** Up for a clerk position with a federal judge. ** Ran over and killed Kevin Harris when he was 16 and a half on April 20, 2009. The Suspects * Cliff Rainier ** Will Sax's best friend. ** Had an argument with Sax shortly before his death. * Joanne Harris ** Mother of Kevin Harris, the young man killed by Will Sax. ** Owns a 2006 Chevy Tahoe, potentially the type of vehicle that killed Sax. ** Angry that Sax was never prosecuted. ** Has never gotten over her son's death. Evidence Closing the Case Guest Cast Recurring * Jon Tenney (Acting Assistant Chief of Operations Fritz Howard) * Leonard Roberts (Commander Leo Mason) * Dawnn Lewis (Patrice Perry) Locations Episode Notes * It was mentioned by Rusty Beck that Wes Nolan's testimony helped DDA Hobbs convict another Zyklon Brotherhood member. Provenza * Bothered by the case and the possibility that Winnie Davis may become Assistant Chief, Provenza contemplates retirement. * At the end of the episode, Provenza visits Sharon's office to announce his plans only to have Sharon suggest that if she becomes Assistant Chief, Provenza will take over Major Crimes as its new Captain. Provenza changes his mind as a result. * A marked difference is shown from Provenza's relationship with Sharon from the beginning of the series when he hated her: aside from worrying about if Sharon does not become Assistant Chief, Provenza openly tells Sharon he is deeply grateful for her confidence in him. In return, Sharon admits to having affection for Provenza and hugs him and even calls Provenza "Louie" for the first time. Assistant Chief of Operations * Both Sharon Raydor and Commander Leo Mason are interviewed for the position of Assistant Chief. Having gone first in the interview process, Mason shares tips with Sharon on how to avoid his mistakes. * Sharon is now actively trying for the job of Assistant Chief, telling Provenza at the end of the episode that it is due to the threat of Winnie Davis getting the job that she is trying. Phillip Stroh * Three old associates of Phillip Stroh have been found dead in a variety of ways, leaving Sharon and Fritz Howard worried that Stroh has indeed returned and is coming for revenge. Trivia * Andy asks if Sharon is thinking, "Its always the fiancé." This a reference to Provenza's favorite line, "Its always the husband." Goofs * Joanne Harris was said to own a 2006 Chevy Tahoe which was suspected to be the type of vehicle that killed the victim, but when Major Crimes located the vehicle, it was shown to be a GMC Yukon. Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5 Category:Episodes